The Inner Sanctum
by ScientistSalarian
Summary: A small look into the life of an Inquisitor and his friends, rivals and bitter enemies


The fire crackled in the hearth, as the elderly man threw another log on it. He stretched out in the high backed leather chair, and addressed the cloaked and hooded man sitting across from him.

"I am very pleased with your efforts on Omega V, Inquisitor Halestrom, I am confident we shall not find reports of Chaos there for a time".

The hooded man nodded his head respectfully. "I am proud to serve you, Lord Inquisitor Orlanuss, I'm sure together we can rid the Omega system of all taint. What is the next step?"

Lord Inquisitor Orlanuss smiled. His leathery, wrinkled face rose when he did so, and took years off of him. He ran his hands along his coal-black sideburns, then faced Halestrom again. "What is next? Next...you and your team shall rest and recuperate. This next assignment is more suited to Inquisitor Concuerda".

Halestrom looked up from staring into the fire sharply. "Sir, Concuerda is a fool! He runs around with his band of miscreants, causing trouble and serious damage wherever he goes!" Halestrom sits forward eagerly "You know I and my team are far more skilled then his, I do not understand why you keep that ape around, you remember he tried to kill you!"

Orlanuss stood up abruptly. "I shall have none of this disrespect you pompous toad! He is an Inquisitor, just like you! He has proven himself again and again, just like you! I am sure that if you two were to fight, you would be nothing more than a stain on the floor!" He froze, breathed out slowly, then sat down. "Forgive me, I should not shout, I am just tired of you two fighting like children all the time. You are the master of stealth and reconnaissance , which is why the Omega V mission was perfect for you. But this next one, I have no need for sneaking. I need a Chaos cult eradicated. This is no lesser noble performing minor rituals for personal gain. This is a well-armed garrison of mutated soldiers, led by a leader who is famous as a master of tactics. I know what your skills are, and I know what his skills are. I am your superior, you will do what you're told."

Halestrom nodded mutely, shocked by the Lord Inquisitor's outburst. "I...understand, sir. I have no right to criticise a fellow Inquisitor, but all the same I do not trust him, I cannot forget the day tried to murder you!"

Orlanuss smirked "Halestrom, you were only ten that day, is looked worse than it was. There was a huge uprising in the mine he worked in on Omega III, we were sent to investigate whether it was a Chaos influence that started it, remember?"

"Of course, even though it was eighteen years ago"

"Indeed, we snuck into the mine and found a barred door. When we finally got it open, Raphael half-brained me with the blunt end of a pickaxe. He was only nineteen, he was scared, there was fighting all around him, what would you have done?".

Halestrom swallowed, and nodded "I'm sorry Lord; I never thought about it from his perspective, I shall get him myself".

Orlanuss smiled again, and lit a long pipe. "Thank you, Inquisitor Halestrom, you must remember that you are allies. Now go get him, but be friendly!"

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Halestrom walked down the corridor, he had always found Orlanuss' personal Flagship more like home than any planet he had lived on. He finally arrived at the door he wanted, and tapped the rune to open it. The door opened with a wave of heat and human sweat, forcing Halestrom to take a step back. Hand clamped over his nose and mouth, he entered the Lord Inquisitor's private gym.

Inquisitor Raphael Concuerda slammed his fist into the Guardsmen's gut, then as he has jerked forwards, his knee rose to meet his face. Blood spurted in a fountain out of the Guardsman's nose, and he fell backwards onto the floor. He covered his bleeding face with one hand, and raised the other in surrender. Raphael helped the soldier up, then walked over to a bench. He grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat of his heavily muscled torso, which was tattooed with the Imperial Eagle across his chest, and heavily scarred.

Halestrom had always envied Raphael's physique, women were always drooling over him while he was ignored. He moved form the doorway so the Guardsman could leave, then moved to talk to his fellow Inquisitor.

"If your done beating up essential members of the crew, the Lord Inquisitor wishes to see you".

Raphael smiled when he saw the smaller man, he continued to wipe himself off as he spoke, his voice deep and slow. "Isaac, I was not aware you had returned. You're doing so makes me assume your mission was a success, and you have my congratulations. Now how about you take that stupid cape off, it's boiling in here".

Halestrom sighed, but complied, bringing his face into full view. His was a narrow face; he had shoulder length black hair, and amber eyes. His nose had been broken in several places, and his left ear had been completely torn off. He was of average height and build, if a little on the skinny side. He was wearing a lightweight suit of Flak armour under a black shirt and trousers, and his old black cloak with a hood, which was now unceremoniously dumped on the floor.

Concuerda was a huge man, around 6"4", with rippling muscle that flexed and moved under pale skin. As he stood, his bionic right leg whirred slightly. After taking a Chaos Bolter shell to the knee, the field medic decided that it would be easier to replace the mangled lump of bone and muscle, rather then attempt to fix it. He had a jaw line that could break rocks, and mild, light blue eyes that were almost friendly. He was mostly bald; save the snow white Mohawk that lined the top of his skull. There was a single scar on his face, a thin line that ran from his left nostril, down across his mouth to end just above his chin.

Halestrom crossed his arms. "Did you hear me? I said Orlanuss wants to talk to you"

Raphael's smile never wavered "I heard you the first time. I haven't seen you in three months, can't a...what was it? A 'no-brained, muscle bound gorilla', have two seconds of your precious time to catch up?"

Halestrom winced inwardly; remembering the argument they had had before he left for the last mission.

Raphael chuckled "I've been called much worse, Isaac. I know that Orlanuss is trying to make us closer, but if you don't want to us to be best friends, fine by me. You should go rest; I have to find a shirt before I talk to the boss".


End file.
